Call Of Duty Connection
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina is secretly a video game nerd and Emma didn't know she was playing against the mayor but finds Regina's secret stash soon enough – Shrimp Mayo


_Regina is secretly a video game nerd and Emma didn't know she was playing against the mayor but finds Regina's secret stash soon enough – Shrimp Mayo_

_I don't know a lot about video games but I know Call of Duty exists and I think you can chat to people online? Well if you can't in this fic you can. My apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once, XBox or Call of Duty. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma shrugs off her jacket as she enters her apartment. It's been a long day at work and all she wants now is to sit back and relax with her favourite game. She hadn't played video games since she and Henry returned from New York. Then one day about a week ago after one particularly frustrating council meeting Emma plugged in her Xbox, put in Call of Duty and started playing again. After a day of listening to people complain and argue and just generally be pains in the asses the game proved to be thoroughly cathartic.

On the second day she decided to go online to see if anyone else in Storybrooke happened to play. It was just her luck that she found one person online to play against. Since that first night messaging and playing Emma's found that her video game sessions have become her favourite part of the day. She still can't figure out who her video game pal is but god does she want to. She looks at the name again. _ForbiddenFruit83_. The name stirs something in her head and she knows that deep down she should be able to figure out the woman behind that name.

Part of her likes the mystery though. She likes being able to log on and flirt and chat to whoever Call of Duty friend is. Emma smiles as she logs in rolling her eyes at the name Henry picked for her – _SwanSaviour83. _She has no doubts that whoever she's playing against knows it's her. After all she's the only Swan and Saviour in town. She would change it but it makes her happy to know that her online friend still wants to chat to her regardless. They know it's her and yet they continue this connection. It gives her hope that maybe when she figures out who it is that they can continue their connection in real life too.

_Hey ForbiddenFruit83 ready to lose? _

She doesn't have to wait long for a response.

_Not a chance SwanSaviour83. We both know who's going to win. _

_Hey there's a first time for everything. _

_True I did hear reports of blue moons and pigs flying. _

_Mean! Just for that I'm gonna kick your ass. _

_I'd like to see you try. _

For the next few minutes they do battle on Emma's favourite map. She manoeuvres her player around the screen searching for kills all the while bantering with her friend and trying to ensure her own victory.

She grins as she takes down her online partner.

_Gotcha! _

_You got lucky…_

_Maybe I'll get lucky again? ;) _

_Hm… maybe you will – another round? _

_Always, 1-0 me! _

_Enjoy your victory. By the end of the night I'll have you begging for mercy. _

_You want to see me beg? _

_That I do and by the end of the night I will ;) _

Emma smiles at their slightly flirty banter before she selects the next board. As the winner she gets to pick where they play. She rolls her neck and flexes her fingers before settling in for another match. She groans as her online friend takes the lead with ease.

_Ready to beg yet? _

Emma smirks before tapping out a response and taking down an enemy.

_No way. I'm gonna get you again._

_You'll have to find me first. _

Emma sends her character around the map taking down enemies as she goes in her hunt for her online partner. She frowns as she continues round the board before finally spotting a figure in the crevice.

_Hey. _

Emma's eyes flick to the message as she moves her character forward.

_Gonna come down to meet me? _Emma asks.

_I quite like the view from up here _her partner responds.

Emma stills her avatar. _Fine stay up there. I'll get you from down here. _

_:P _

Emma frowns at the message before suddenly her avatar goes down and she realises her partner shot her down.

_:) :) :) :) _

_Damn you! _

_Told you I would get you!_

Emma grins. She looks up at the clock. She should probably go to bed and get some sleep before work tomorrow. She shakes her head before looking back at her screen.

_Re-match? _

* * *

Regina yawns slightly as she makes her way into work. She stayed up way too late playing video games last night. It was an accident really. She brought the game by mistake and upon getting it realised Henry was far too young for it. While he was away in New York she decided to test the game out just to see why Henry finds video games so entertaining. She quickly found herself engrossed in the game herself and now as soon as Henry's in bed she flicks on her Xbox and fights off imaginary enemies. She prefers fighting pretend ones to having real ones anyway.

Plus there's the matter of Emma Swan who popped up on online a week ago. She doesn't think Emma has figured out who she's been playing against but Regina figured it out immediately. She could tell the name was probably something Henry came up with.

She came up with her own after a few minutes thought. She had considered using one that played on her title as queen but felt it would be too obvious. In the end she settled for her apples and the year she first came to Storybrooke.

She was quite surprised when she first saw Emma pop up and nearly rejected her online request. In the end though she accepted figuring it would be fun to beat Emma at this game. She loves the slightly competitive nature of their relationship and she's come to enjoy the banter they have as they play too. They're friends in real life for Henry's sake but when they're online she feels like they could be more. She finds that she looks forwards to her online chats and battles with Emma.

It's why she knows that, as tired as she is right now she'll still wind up playing Call of Duty into the early hours of the morning just to keep their online connection going.

She yawns again and frowns as she suddenly bumps into someone. "I'm sorry," she says as she leans down to gather her dropped files.

"No worries," Emma says as she helps Regina pick up the fallen folders. Regina lifts her head at the sound of Emma's voice and the pair lock gazes for a while.

"Hey," Regina says with a smile. "What brings you up here?"

"Oh the morning budget meeting," Emma replies with a yawn. Regina smiles knowingly, "You got dragged into it too?"

Emma nods, "Yep. I'm really looking forward to it," she mutters sarcastically. Regina chuckles, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Oh I imagine it will be thrilling. Another round of Leroy versus Granny in the great budget dispute of 2014," Emma replies with an eye-roll.

"Just remember we have family dinner to look forward to later," Regina says as she pushes the door to her office open. She loves family dinner nights. When Henry first suggested them she thought it would be a terrible idea. Now she looks forward to the nights they spend as a family and the extra time with Emma. Lately the blonde has been sticking around later and later and well Regina really doesn't mind at all.

Emma grins at the reminder. Don't get her wrong dinner with her parents is nice but she'd much rather be with Henry and Regina, "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

After a delicious dinner of lasagne followed by apple crumble Emma, Regina and Henry sat down to enjoy a movie. Once that ended Regina went out to the kitchen and told Henry it was time to get to bed. As Emma gathers up the popcorn bowl and their glasses she spots something hidden behind a stack of DVDs. She moves them aside revealing an Xbox.

"Hey kid I thought you kept yours upstairs," she says as her son yawns.

"I do," he replies, "I think that's Mom's."

"Your Mom has an Xbox?"

He shrugs, "I guess. Goodnight Ma. See ya tomorrow."

She pulls him in for a hug before kissing the top of his head, "Good night kid."

He walks out of the room and she looks back at the Xbox. Her gaze shifts to the bowl of apples on the table and she grins. _ForbiddenFruit83_. Now she gets it. She smiles in realisation before making her way to join Regina in the kitchen.

"Henry's gone to bed," she says as she hands Regina their empty wine glasses. Regina takes then with a small smile, "Good. I guess that means you have to go?" she asks and Emma doesn't miss the slightly disappointed expression that crosses Regina's face.

"I could or we could hang out."

"And do what exactly?" Regina asks stepping closer to Emma.

Emma grins, "Well you tell me ForbiddenFruit83."

At the name Regina steps back with wide eyes, a blush crossing her cheeks, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she curses herself for the slight stammer in her voice knowing she's given herself away.

Emma smiles at Regina's adorably flustered response before walking closer, "Yes you do."

Regina's breath hitches at the close contact. She looks into Emma's beautiful blue eyes that are gazing into her own before sighing, "Okay I do."

Emma tilts up Regina's slightly dropped chin, "Did you know it was me you were talking to?"

Regina blushes again slightly before answering, "I did. The name was pretty obvious dear."

Emma chuckles, "Henry picked it out."

"I thought as much," Regina says, "I picked mine myself."

"And you went for your forbidden fruit?" Emma asks with a grin.

Regina smiles back, "Well I find it is effective in taking down my enemies."

"Well it would have to be better than your gameplay," Emma says with a challenging smirk.

Regina gasps, "Excuse me Miss Swan but I believe I beat you last night. What was in the end? 4-2?" she asks with a chuckle.

Emma mock glares at her before giving Regina serious look, "Okay you beat me last night but I have a more important question for you."

"Oh?"

"Do you like me?"

Regina smiles before wrapping her arms around Emma. She smiles at the blonde before leaning in for a kiss. They take their time exploring each other's soft lips and sweet taste before eventually parting for air.

"Does that answer your question?"

Emma smiles cupping Regina's cheek, "Can you repeat the answer?"

Regina chuckles before pulling her in for another kiss. They pull away slowly. "So," Emma starts, "Shall I go home or…" she trails off leaving it up to Regina what happens next.

Regina smiles before taking Emma's hand, "Well I have a second controller. Why don't we see if you can beat me?"

"Hm depends, what do I get if I win?"

Regina chuckles, "Well if on the off chance that happens maybe you'll get a chance to try my forbidden fruit."

It's all the motivation Emma needs.

* * *

The next morning Emma wakes to find Regina sleeping in her arms. She grins as rests her hand on Regina's bare back. She made sure to win their Call of Duty tournament yesterday and boy is she glad she did.

Admittedly it was probably the weirdest impromptu first date Emma has ever had but it was definitely the best. Emma smiles down at Regina before kissing the top of soft curls.

"No," Regina mumbles sleepily.

Like always they stayed up way too late, only this time they weren't just playing video games. Their connection may have started through Call of Duty but Emma's beyond thrilled that it didn't stop there.

"We have to go to work," Emma reminds her.

"Are you sure?" Regina asks.

Emma nods before kissing Regina. "We have another budget meeting."

"Urgh," Regina replies before she leans in to kiss Emma again, "I think I know what I'd rather be doing."

Emma chuckles, "Me too. We can always play again after work?"

Regina grins, "You're on but this time I'm going to win."

"Ooh," Emma says, "What happens if you win?"

"You'll have to wait and see tonight," Regina says teasingly before rolling out of the bed to begin her workday. This morning, more than any other, she is so glad she decided to try video games. Who would have imagined that accidentally buying Call of Duty could have led to this? Not her, but boy is she thrilled that it did.

Emma quickly gathers up her clothes and slips them on before moving to Regina's side. She kisses the other woman once more before tapping her nose, "Game on."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
